fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Wiki talk. For general discussion, please visit the forums. ---- Archives: 1 ---- Main Page Background Great game ... I just have one question. How do you make the main page background transparent? I want to do the same for another wiki I am working on. I've examined your html, but I can't figure out which parameter you have changed. Thanks! Vipsania.agrippina 18:49, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :On MediaWiki:Wikia.css, we have added the coding .WikiaPage { background:transparent url(http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/fable/images/c/ce/70opacitywhite.png); } Basically, JoePlay created a small transparent white box, and we have tiled it across the article space. This coding only works on the Wikia skin; if you are using Monobook (or the old Monaco) different coding is needed. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:33, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for the info. I think we are using Oasis, whatever Wikia uses as the default now. I have tried to get it work with no luck. The page doesn't seem to recognize the changes. Any other advice? Thanks. Vipsania 23:49, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :Strange... can you put a link here to your wiki? That may help me to see what needs to be done. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 00:18, December 18, 2010 (UTC) : :http://marcusvipsaniusagrippa.wikia.com/wiki/User:Vipsania/oasis.css : :The above is where I made my mods. I didn't want to screw up the entire page. Thanks again for any help. : :Vipsania 00:33, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::You need to put it into a page Wikia.css rather than oasis.css See if that makes it work. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:49, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Success! That was the problem. Thanks again for your help. You rock! ::Vipsania.agrippina 22:10, December 19, 2010 (UTC) albian flAG on the opening screen a flag is shown im not aware of the flag any where else but could tht be a possible flag of albian or some other The dark prince of albian 06:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we think it is the Flag of Albion. See also Talk:Albion#Flags. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:24, December 21, 2010 (UTC) New Fable TLC easter egg I found some new easter eggs in Fable TLC. They are tattoos the first is the Froydian chest Tattoo. It is a reference to psychologist Sigmund Freud. He believed everything is sexual and motivated by sexual desires. The tattoo is a phallic and penile shape on the chest. I am almost positive this is a new easter egg. Got pics of it to confirm? Revolution Chick 08:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :That tattoo is also in normal Fable.--Alpha Lycos 08:54, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Fable 3: Kingmaker Page? Does the Fable wiki have a page for Kingmaker? If not, I'll make one then. If there is, then never mind. Soren7550 02:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :No actually, we don't. That's a good idea. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll get on it then! >:D ::Soren7550 16:10, January 13, 2011 (UTC) My character sillihoutted in Fable 3? Has this happened to anyone else? I pop in my disc and i look at my character that is male, and im completely sillihouted? :Haven't heard of that one before. You should report it to Lionhead. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 14:05, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Conjecture I think it would be a good idea to have some standard way to tag these, like with a sub category. Right now you find them scattered everywhere, primarily in trivia. Clearly labeling them as conjecture will ease off on debates such as Dead Ned's Revolver, and the inspiration of The Crawler. Perhaps a default hidden sub category at the bottom of each page? Only ever moving it from there if there is unanimous agreement on a piece, or straight up confirmation from an inside source. -- Shoggoth1890 07:13, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :But doing that would cause a lot of speculation to flood the pages. The debates on the talk pages are there so members can have their input about the info on pages that some think shouldn't be there, it stops edit wars as well.--Alpha Lycos 07:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The pages are already flooded with speculation. Pretty much any page you go to will have some variation of a "could be" fact, often several. My suggestion is not to give free reign to post anything without fear of edit, but simply to clearly label items as speculative. Ridiculous stuff would still be removed, while items with (debatable) potential would still be presented to the people who want to form an educated opinion. -- Shoggoth1890 18:41, January 21, 2011 (UTC) :To label it as such would probably lead to it being removed under the rule about no speculation.--Alpha Lycos 04:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just my Fable... Archived The comments from the top half of this page have now been archived. The archived sections are now considered closed, and should no longer be edited. If you wish for an archived section to be re-opened for further discussion, you can suggest it here. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:45, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Featured Poll Suggest new questions here. How about do you prefer good or evil? :Sounds good. Done --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 18:53, July 2, 2011 (UTC) ::How about a poll for Do you perfer to adopt schildren or have your own in Fable III? T-888 :: ::Do you believe William Black is Scythe, or not? Balvorn 21:49, August 15, 2011 (UTC) : : Past Polls *'What game would you rather get?' *'Which was your favourite storyline?' *'Which was your favourite enemy?' *'Which is your favourite Fable II town?' *'What is your favourite discipline?' *'Who is/was your favourite Hero?' *'Who is your favourite revolution ally?' *'How many legendary weapons do you have?' *'Which is your favourite combat arena?' Reaver and his evilness Cut/Removed Content It doesn't look as though we have a page for cut/removed content from the Fable series. I think it would make a good contribution to the wiki, considering some of the Fable fan forums are talking about the removed/unreleased content that was planned for Fable III (such as the Castle Fight). We could also include a sub-section for rumors/unconfirmed theories about the Sandgoose supposedly being removed from the first Fable and so on. L.B. 04:55, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :Thing is we don't really have proof that anything was cut/removed. As for theories and such, its speculation which is something the wiki doesn't dabble in.--Alpha Lycos 07:31, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Random pages I have seen multible random pages about fabel 4 and others with nothing on them i'm wondering if they should have been deletedCcga3359 16:17, July 24, 2011 (UTC) :Are you sure? I didn't think we had any pages with nothing on them. Where did you find them? It would be good to see where they are. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:29, July 24, 2011 (UTC)